


Snow-flake dancing in the flaw

by tungstenpincenez



Series: Hurricane's Eye [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: As Mycroft once said, “You can imagine the Christmas dinners.”





	Snow-flake dancing in the flaw

They arrived Christmas Eve morning.

Mummy and Father barely registered their shock at finding their daughter _without_ the expected bulge when their arms were occupied by the two soft, warm, _tiny_ bundles that Sherlock thrust into them. She looked on gleefully at their initial bafflement.

But the newly-made grandparents soon forgot all in their absorption with the babes. And much to Sherlock’s disappointment, the anticipated scolding never materialized. A discomfited Mycroft silently acknowledged Lady Alicia’s superior wisdom as pertaining to emotions. 

A nursing Sherlock transpired into a ravenous Sherlock, and Mummy had the pleasure of giving _third_ helpings of roast potatoes.

As they rocked their twins to settle for the night, the pair stole kisses to tide them over—it would be their first night apart. Mycroft tucked his sister in with a final lingering kiss before walking across the hall to his old bedroom. As was becoming routine, he awoke when the twins demanded another feeding, helping adjust them in Sherlock’s arms and resting his forehead against hers. Mummy and Father did not stir.

Christmas morning brought the most unexpected surprise in the guise of a lorry and a black car that pulled up to the house. A grinning Andrea greeted them with a nod and then directed the two drivers and three assistants to unload what the Americans would refer to as “a shitload of presents”. The sitting room became quite overwhelmed by the gifts from well-wishers. Even Sherlock’s Homeless Network had chipped in with gifts for the twins.

A sniff from Mummy and a tiny finger wag from Father were the only indications of their thoughts on the matter of being the last ones informed of the birth. 

Mycroft and Sherlock arrived home by mid-afternoon on Boxing Day. His sister soon disappeared out of doors and Mycroft eased into the chair of his study with a sigh of relief. No matter their contentment nor the added ties of children, they would always require time alone. Mycroft busied himself with updating on the decisions made toward the state of world affairs and spared only a moment to wonder if the hapless Dr. Hooper was called in to supply materials for Sherlock’s experiments.

Sherlock snuggled into her brother’s embrace that night and murmured that perhaps the goldfish knew something more about happiness than either of them had previously fathomed. Before drifting off to sleep, Sherlock made mention that the carpet in Baker Street would need a thorough cleansing. 

Mycroft sighed into her curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Snips and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501359) and [Icing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929894)
> 
>  
> 
> _“the whirlwind cannot awe_  
>  _A happy snow-flake dancing in the flaw.”_
> 
>  
> 
> ~“There may be Chaos still around the World” by George Santayana


End file.
